Supergirl, Exposed
by OrganisedDisarray
Summary: Lena's device, what if it always flashed green when it got a reading, what if the data it received went elsewhere? Kara's heat vision may not have had any effect. What if Lena knows?
1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor had had a hunch for quite a long time, an inkling that Kara Danvers was not quite what she seemed. She would say something strange, and then try to backtrack, she knew things that didn't quite add up; Lena had read Kara's article about the duel Metallo attacks, and the information from both was far too detailed for an ordinary reporter to have found. Long story short, Kara was a complete mystery to Lena, and what fun is a mystery if someone doesn't try to solve it?


	2. Chapter 2

Lena Luthor felt proud, not only would her device make millions, it would make finding the secret identity of a certain superhero easier. After Kara's visit, news of her device would be spread, she couldn't have hoped for a better way to spread the message than via such a well-known news outlet; she was a little worried about Kara's bias towards aliens though, a scathing article, although spreading word of her device, may influence the public's views on the matter.

Lena was waiting for her staff to finish clearing up the data from the device, something had stopped it from being transmitted properly, and she wanted to find the bug and fix it; the device always flashed green, to show that a reading had been taken, but the data was transmitted wirelessly to another device, it meant that the data could be stored indefinitely.

Suddenly, startling her, her phone rang, after picking it up, the voice on the other side said, "Miss Luthor, we managed to recover the data, and we sent it to your private computer." "Thank you, I'll have a look at it now."

Lena opened her laptop, to look at the data, it's not like she expected to find anything, but she wanted to make sure the data was all there. She looked at her results, 'Human', exactly what she expected; she opened Kara's results, she could hardly believe her eyes, when on the screen in front of her, the word 'Alien' appeared.

Lena stared at the results for a few minutes, before opening her internet browser and looking up one word, 'Supergirl'.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was happy, her new article had been well received (at least by Snapper's standards), she'd had some potstickers, and at that precise moment, she was free to fly across the city, with no bad guys chasing after her. Life was good, even if she knew that sooner or later things would come crashing down.

Her reverie was suddenly interrupted by a large boom from across the city, followed almost immediately by a tower of smoke, and people screaming. Kara surged forward, her heart pounding, she had to save those people, she had to.

/

Lena Luthor watched the news coverage as Supergirl, no Kara, saved people from the rubble of the wrecked building; after saving everyone Kara walked up to a young child that she'd pulled out from beneath the wreckage. All eyes were on her, as Kara, completely oblivious, started to talk to the traumatised child, "I know you feel scared and alone, but you are one of the bravest people here." The child gazed up at her, "I'm crying, how is that at all brave?" Kara looked into the child's eyes and gave a sad smile, "it's brave because most people are too scared to let others see them hurt or crying, it takes a really brave person to dhow their feelings; and that is what you are, a brave person." The child reached up and hugged Kara, his tears stopping as she embraced him too.

Kara looked up, finally seeing the cameras and eyes watching her, although she didn't let them put her off, she held the young boy tightly. She then pulled away slightly, but kept a hold of his hand, and asked him if he knew where his parents would be. Just then a very distraught looking woman ran up to them, and pulled the boy into a tight hug, she looked up at Kara and started to speak, "Thank you Supergirl, you saved my husband and my son, how can I ever repay you?" Kara paused for thought, before turning to the woman and answering, "seeing people safe and happy is the only payment I need, and when anyone tries to disrupt that safety, I will bring them to justice."

Lena had already done the math, she'd used photoshop to see Supergirl with glasses, and Kara without, but only in that very moment did she finally believe it, Kara was Supergirl. Lena was a businesswoman though, and she knew that without proof of Kara's identity, she couldn't do anything.

She picked up her phone and called her assistant, "please contact Kara Danvers from Catco and ask her to see me as soon as possible." She then hung up the phone and opened her safe, she pulled out a lead lined box and placed it on the table.

[Author's note:

I'm glad that you've read this far through, and I hope that you are enjoying my story. I will update as and when I can]


End file.
